Abstract/Summary This R13 application is to support travel awards for select trainees and early career investigators to present their work as Short Talks or Posters at the 4th Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) Scientific Research Conference (SRC) on Growth Hormone (GH)/ Prolactin (PRL) Family in Biology & Disease to be held July 7-12, 2019, at the West Palm Beach Marriott, West Palm Beach, Florida. This SRC is an established, biennial meeting with the unique focus on the diverse actions of GH, PRL and related hormones. The FASEB SRC GH/PRL provides a unique platform to disseminate the new and exciting advances in the area of GH/PRL research, where global themes in the upcoming 2019 program will include; 1) modifying the design and extending the use of GHR agonists and antagonist to treat diseases beyond primary GH deficiency and excess, 2) defining the intricate central interactions of GH/PRL in regulating behavior, metabolism and pain, 3) identifying novel human genetic mutations that reveal previously unappreciated actions of GH/PRL-signaling, 4) novel techniques and perspective that reveal how GH/PRL signaling alone and via interaction with other signaling pathways to modify the actions of GH/PRL mediate normal cell development, function and cancer development. Importantly, the novel work presented at the 2019 will have implications for the etiology and treatment of diseases that include diabetes, obesity, nonalcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH), arthritis, cancer, migraine and mood and behavioral disorders. This upcoming SRC is expected to attract 100-120 national (~70%) and international (30%) attendees including clinicians, industry representatives, senior researchers, early career investigators and trainees with the primary OBJECTIVES (Specific Aims) to: 1) Engage in meaningful in-depth discussion on the integrative (patho)physiology of these hormones to ultimately develop novel diagnostics tools and therapeutics to improve human health; 2) Cross- foster national and international collaborations; 3) Encourage trainees and young investigators to pursue a career path in this important area of biomedical research, by providing travel awards, conducting three Career Development Workshops and a Meet-the-Experts session and supplying a relaxed and congenial atmosphere to interact with world leaders in the field the regulation/action of GH, PRL and related hormones in biology and disease.